


A Song for the Road

by SerotoninShift



Series: Homecoming [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninShift/pseuds/SerotoninShift
Summary: After the Second World Blaze, Mad Burnish are on the run, unwilling to be locked up until their names are cleared. Galo and Lio talk, in stolen moments, on burner phones. Even under these tenuous circumstances, their connection catches fire...
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Homecoming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710553
Comments: 39
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [ Rin's beautiful art. ](https://twitter.com/komieci/status/1236090152675454976)

It’s nearly two in the morning when Galo’s phone rings, pulling him out of restless dreams. He fumbles around desperately on his nightstand for the phone. There’s no caller ID, which makes his heart jump. He scrambles for the right button. 

“Hello?” he says into the phone, voice rough with sleep.

“Galo,” says Lio’s smoky voice on the other end of the line.

“Hey!” Galo says. “I was hoping it was you! How are you? Everything okay?”

“All good here,” Lio says. “I’m sorry to call you so late. I just… wasn’t sure when I’d get another chance.”

“No, don’t worry about it. You can call me any time, I told you.”

They’ve been talking, in stolen moments, on burner phones, ever since Mad Burnish fled the city, unwilling to be locked up while the wheels of justice slowly turned. The grand jury that convened to investigate the Foresight Foundation is working their way through mountains of evidence. Galo has testified on Lio’s behalf several times already. He’s sure Lio’s name will be cleared. Lio… doesn’t share his certainty. So he’s out there somewhere, in the wastelands, living the life of a fugitive.

“What’s it like out there tonight?” Galo asks.

“Quiet,” Lio says. “Except for the coyotes. Meis and Gueira are back at camp, by the fire. I came out into the desert to be by myself for a while. I think the two of them could use a little space, anyway. I can barely see camp when I look up over the rock I'm leaning against. The stars are out. I wish you could see them. They’re so much brighter here than in Promepolis.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Galo says. “I should get out of the city sometime. I haven’t been to the lake in awhile.”

“Well, that’s probably good,” Lio says. “I know you usually only go out there when you’re mad. Have things been better lately?”

“More or less.” Galo considers this. “I still get mad sometimes. When I think about Kray. But I don’t like feeling that way. I’d rather think about other things. It’s been a little easier the last couple weeks.”

“Good,” Lio says. “Resettlement is still going well? Anything I should know about the Burnish?”

“They’re doing okay,” Galo says. Lio always wants updates on his people, and Galo is happy to supply them. “I know you don’t trust Heris, but she’s keeping her word. I think she’s really trying to make up for what she did. Last week we built twenty more houses and moved people in. We’ve almost completely gutted the Parnassus. It should be ready to terraform in another week or so, and then we can get everyone out of temp housing.”

“Excellent,” Lio says with satisfaction. “I wish I could be there to help.”

“I know,” Galo says ruefully. “But you wouldn’t be helping. You’d be in jail.”

Lio snorts. “No jail can hold me,” he says.

“Clearly,” Galo says, smiling.

They talk, as they usually do, about inconsequential things for awhile. Galo tells Lio about Lucia's latest exploits. Lio describes the canyons Mad Burnish drove their motorcycles through over the last few days, winding and striated.

"It's beautiful out here," Lio says. "But I do miss some creature comforts. It would be nice to sleep in a real bed again."

“Yeah, I wish you were here! I’d love to show you around the city. I’d take you to all my favorite spots.”

“I’d like to get to know it through your eyes,” Lio says.

“We could get pizza, and I’d take you back out to the lake, and my favorite coffee shop. They have this drink called the Bomb Frappé, it’s got pop rocks.”

“That sounds disgusting,” Lio says. “Let’s get one.”

“Heck yeah,” Galo says. “When you get back, we’re gonna have so many Bomb Frappés.”

“I…” Lio pauses. “Would it be odd to say it seems grossly unfair that we are not having a Bomb Frappé right now.”

“No,” Galo says. “I feel that.”

“It’s strange,” Lio says. “I’m not the sort of person who has a lot of… close relationships. And we didn’t know each other in person for that long. Maybe a few days all together. But…” He trails off.

“Yeah,” Galo says. “I know what you mean.”

There’s a short silence.

“When you get back, we should go up on the roof of Station Three,” Galo says wistfully. “There’s a good view from up there. I’d…”

He stops.

“You’d what?” Lio says.

Something in Lio’s voice gives Galo the courage to say it.

“I’d like to kiss you,” Galo says.

There’s a silence. Galo waits, heart in his throat.

“...I’d like to kiss you back,” Lio says softly.

Galo lets out a long, slow breath. He feels like he might cry.

“Really?” he whispers.

“Galo Thymos,” Lio says, voice rough, “I’d like to do a lot more than just kiss you.”

Galo flushes.

“Oh,” he says.

There’s a brief pause.

“Sorry,” Lio says. He sounds worried. “I shouldn’t have said that. You were being sweet, and I’m…” He trails off.

“No, no,” Galo says. “Go on.”

Lio is silent for a moment.

“You really want me to go on?” he asks. “I should warn you I have certain thoughts about you that are very inappropriate.”

“Oh,” Galo says, “in that case I _definitely_ want you to go on.”

“Hmm,” Lio says thoughtfully. “What if I told you… that some of the things I want to do to you… are illegal in multiple states.”

“I would be extremely down for you telling me that,” Galo says. 

Lio chuckles. “I’ll make an outlaw of you yet,” he says softly. 

Galo swallows. Then he goes for it.

“Lio,” Galo says, “I want to do things to you, too.”

“Oh?” Lio says. “Like what?”

“They’re also very inappropriate,” Galo says.

“Good,” Lio says. “I want _details.”_

“Okay!” Galo says, clutching the phone. They’re really doing this. Galo takes a deep breath. “I’d like to kiss you on the jaw,” he says. “Then kiss your neck. Then I’d pull your shirt up and suck on your nipples. They’re so pretty and pink. I think about them all the time.”

Lio makes a little noise on the other end of the line.

“Are they sensitive?” Galo asks.

“Yes,” Lio says, and he sounds breathless.

“Lio,” Galo says hoarsely, “will you touch them for me right now?”

“I’ll do whatever you ask me to,” Lio says, and Galo’s dick twitches.

“Pinch one,” Galo says. “The way you’d want me to do it.”

“Ah,” Lio says. “Hang on. I’m going to… to take my jacket off.”

There’s a moment of silence. Then Lio says, “Alright. I’m reaching under my shirt. I’m… ah.” There’s a little intake of breath. 

“It’s _my_ fingers,” Galo says. “Or my mouth. Whichever you want. No, actually, it’s my mouth, because I’m going to kiss my way down your stomach. Then I’m going to find out if you’re getting hard by rubbing my face between your legs.”

“Jesus, Galo. Where’d you learn to talk like this?”

“Like _what?”_ Galo say indignantly. “I’m literally just telling you what I want to do!”

Lio chuckles. “God, you’re incredible,” he says.

“If you say so,” Galo says, bemused.

“I am, by the way,” Lio says.

“What?”

“Getting hard. Would you like me to… to take my pants off?”

 _“Hell_ yeah,” Galo says. “If I was there I’d do it myself. You want me to take mine off too?”

“I’d love that,” Lio says. “I want you to touch yourself and let me hear what kind of noises you make.”

“Mm,” Galo says, biting his lip. “I’m gonna… put you on speakerphone.”

“Hot,” Lio says wryly, and Galo chuckles a little, hitting the button to put Lio on speaker and laying the phone down on the pillow by his head. Then Galo pulls his sweatpants and underwear off, tugs his shirt up under his armpits.

“Okay, I’m mostly naked,” he says.

“I wish I could see you,” Lio says.

“You don’t have video, do you?”

“This phone is too cheap,” Lio says regretfully. “We’ll have to make do. I’m not taking my pants all the way off because it’s cold, but I have them down far enough that I can touch myself.”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Lio says softly. “Just gently, though.” Galo reaches for his own hard-on, but before he gets there Lio speaks again.

“I should tell you,” Lio says.

“Yeah?”

“I have a piercing.”

Galo chokes, then coughs.

“Just one. It’s a frenum piercing, right under the head. I hope you don’t mind.”

 _“Mind?”_ Galo squeaks. Then he clears his throat. “No,” he says, voice back at its regular pitch, “I don’t mind.”

“No?” Lio says, and his voice is just a little teasing. “Sounds like you might be interested.” 

“Lio,” Galo says with determination, finally taking himself in hand, “I’m going to suck your dick so good your brains melt out your ears.” 

There’s a brief silence. Then Lio says, “I’m not sure if I’m _threatened_ or _turned on_ right now." 

Galo laughs. 

“Why not both?” he says. “That’s how I felt when you pointed that big sword of yours in my face.”

Lio laughs in turn. He sounds delighted. “I'm going to point something _else_ in your face as soon as I get a chance,” he says.

“Yesssss,” Galo says, “awesome. If my hand wasn’t busy I’d be doing a fist pump right now.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Lio says fondly. Then his voice turns husky. “I want to ride you until you scream,” he says.

“Oh,” Galo says. “Wow. Yeah.”

“I want you inside me. I like getting fucked. I could do either, though. What do you prefer?” Lio sounds almost casual, like he’s asking Galo what kind of pizza topping he likes. It shouldn’t be hot. But it is.

“Uh,” Galo says, at a loss. “I’m not sure?”

There’s a long silence. Galo stills his hand for a moment, waiting.

“Oh my _god,”_ Lio says. “Galo. You’re not a _virgin,_ are you?”

“No!” Galo says. “I mean… maybe? Do hand jobs count?”

“Oh my god,” Lio says faintly.

“Is that bad?” Galo says, concerned. “I promise I learn fast! You can show me how to do stuff the way you like it. And I’ve practiced! But just with, like. My fingers.”

“Galo,” Lio says, “what exactly did you practice?”

“Well, I’ve been working on my gag reflex,” Galo says. “And butt stuff, but that feels kind of weird, I’m not sure I’m doing it right. I bet I’d like it more if _you_ did it. I’d like to try! The other way sounds good, too, though. I mean. I’m up for whatever.”

“Jesus,” Lio says. “Handjobs are all you’ve done? You don’t _talk_ like you’re inexperienced.”

Galo squirms. “I’m _horny,_ Lio! I don’t know what you want me to say! I’ve _thought_ about it a lot, and watched some porn, for, you know, educational purposes…” Lio snorts, and Galo says, “Okay, also horny purposes, but I just never met anyone that…” He stops.

“That what?” Lio says.

Galo takes a deep breath.

“Lio, we kind of mind-melded in a giant mech and saved the world together. You kick my ass better than anyone I’ve ever fought. You were ready to sacrifice everything for the people you care about. I… really admire you. And I’ve really liked… talking to you… You’re funny, and brave, and kind, and you’re poetic when you want to be but you also swear like a sailor and I think that’s cute, you’re just a cool person and I… I was… waiting.”

“Waiting,” Lio says softly.

“Yeah,” Galo says around the lump in his throat. “For someone that… that makes me feel… the way I feel about you.”

“Galo,” Lio says. There’s a long pause. 

“I want,” Lio says, “to kiss you. I want to kiss you so badly right now I think I might pass out.”

“Don’t pass out yet,” Galo says. “We were in the middle of something.”

“Right,” Lio says, and takes a breath. “If I was there… I’d definitely kiss you. Imagine my lips against yours. I’d like to bite you. Just gently. On the neck, or maybe on the shoulder.”

“Are you naked in this scenario?” Galo asks, starting to move his hand again.

“Oh, definitely,” Lio says. Galo can hear his smile. “Very much so.”

“Nice,” Galo says. “You can bite me. You don’t have to be gentle if you don’t want to. I think I’d like it a little rough. Seems exciting.”

“We could definitely test it out,” Lio says. “God. I’d like to climb on top of you and rub my hard-on against your abs. Or maybe… between your pecs.”

“Oh yeah?” Galo says. “You like my pecs? I could squeeze them together for you. Against your dick. I’d like to see you kneeling over me. You know what else I’d like to do?”

“What?” Lio says, and his voice sounds a little unsteady.

“I’d like to pick you up and fuck you against the wall,” Galo says, moving his hand faster. “I bet… I bet I could hold you up real easy. With your legs around my waist.”

“Fuck,” Lio says fervently. “I bet you could. I’d love to just… sink down on your dick. Feel you all the way inside me. Just let you… pick me up and move me…”

“Oh god,” Galo moans. 

“Or…” Lio says, “I could lay you out on the bed and ride you. I think you’d like that. You could watch me fuck myself on your cock. I want your hands on me, too.”

“Yeah,” Galo pants. “I’d grab your thighs. I want to wrap my hand around your dick. God, I bet it’s so pretty.”

“Mmm,” Lio says. “Your hands… I think about them. All the time. I want to feel them on my hips. Or around my waist. Want you to grab me and put me where you want me.”

“Oh fuck,” Galo says, “Lio… I…”

“I want to hear you come,” Lio says, and Galo almost instantly obliges, crying out and throwing his head back as he comes hard, the first hot spasm splattering his chest, the second pooling on his abs.

 _“Oh,”_ he hears Lio say from a long way off, “Galo… I’m… _Aah!”_

Galo comes back to himself gradually. He can hear Lio catching his breath on the other end of the line.

“Holy shit,” Galo says, voice rough. “I almost hit myself in the face.”

Lio starts laughing.

“Good,” he says. “I’m… going to have to hide this shirt until I can wash it.”

“Hm,” Galo says, content. 

There’s a comfortable silence. Galo listens to Lio’s breath even out.

“God,” Lio says finally. “I… I want to… just…”

“What?” Galo mumbles.

“This is going to sound stupid,” Lio says.

“Nah,” Galo says.

“Just want to hold you,” Lio says, very quietly.

“Lio,” Galo says, “that’s not stupid. I’m gonna spoon you so hard. You wanna be big spoon or little spoon?”

Lio laughs, but it sounds a little choked up.

“I don’t care,” he says.

“We can try both,” Galo says. “I’m going to cuddle you like it’s my job.”

“Idiot,” Lio says, a little hitch in his voice.

“World’s number one cuddling idiot,” Galo says.

“I will hold you to that,” Lio says.

There’s another silence.

“I don’t want to hang up,” Lio says. “But. I should sleep. And you have work in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Galo sighs. “Call again when you get a chance?”

“You better believe I will,” Lio says. 

There’s a long silence. Galo is reluctant to say goodbye. But he knows he should.

“Okay,” Galo says, steeling himself. “I’m going to hang up. Talk to you again soon?”

“Yes,” Lio says. Then he says, “Wait.”

Galo stops, finger hovering over the phone.

“I’m not very good at… saying certain things,” Lio says.

“You don’t have to,” Galo says softly.

“I’d rather show you. When I see you again.”

Galo swallows. “I’m looking forward to it,” he says. “I get what you mean. Some things I’d rather say… in person.”

“Yes,” Lio says. “Until then. I’ll call whenever I can. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will. You too. Goodnight, Lio.”

“Goodnight,” Lio says, “Galo Thymos.”

There’s a soft click, and then silence.

Galo wraps his arms around a pillow, the phone still beside his head. He’s smiling even as a tear tracks down his cheek. He nuzzles his face into the pillow, wiping the tear away. Then he rolls over and stares out the window at the half moon, floating above the lights of the city.

He has a feeling that, out in the desert, Lio is looking at it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Irw04nbXwxk)


	2. Epilogue

When Lio Fotia, exonerated, finally returns to Promepolis, the press conference is somewhat awkward, cut short by Galo Thymos’ insistence on personally and immediately getting Lio caught up on the current situation in the city.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Galo says after only a few questions. “A lot has happened since he left, I need to debrief him.”

Lio makes an undignified snorting noise. Galo turns red.

“Uh!” Galo says. “Get him up! To speed! Get him up to speed! On current events!”

“Yes,” Lio says into the mic, completely straight-faced except for a tiny smile tugging up the corner of his mouth. “I should go and get... debriefed. I’ve missed a lot. My compatriot here will have to… fill me in.”

Galo looks extremely flustered. “Yes!” he says. “That! I need to do that!”

“As the future Burnish representative to the Promepolis senate, I think it’s important that I be very,” Lio leans closer to the mic, “well,” closer,  _ “informed.” _

“Okay, goodbye, thank you everyone!” Galo says, hustling Lio away from the podium and off the stage.

No one sees either of them again for a full twenty-four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't just let it end with the angst LMAO
> 
> Find me on twitter @SerotoninShift


End file.
